fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Morbucks and Vicky tear Alice's dress
At the living room, Mirage, Prince John, Eilonwy, Jane, Morbucks, and Vicky walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Mirage was now wearing a royal red ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers, along with her Egyptian headdress. Prince John was still wearing his regular clothes. Eilonwy was now wearing a royal indigo-blue ball gown with black shoes, pink silk gloves, matching bloomers, a red beaded necklace, and a pink feather with beads in her hair. Jane was now wearing a royal yellow ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, bloomers, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. Morbucks was now wearing a royal yellow ball gown with black shoes, purple silk gloves, white bloomers, an amethyst beaded necklace, and a yellow feather with beads in her hair. Vicky was now wearing a royal light green ball gown with black shoes, matching silk gloves, white bloomers, a peridot beaded necklace, and a light green feather with beads in her hair. As Prince John opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Alice, who was now wearing her pink party dress with the matching shoes, bow hair band, beaded necklace, bloomers, and silk gloves. She was also carrying a pink purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Mirage, Prince John, Morbucks, and Vicky were stunned to see Alice in her pink party outfit. But Cody, Edmond, and the animals watched down from the stairs, smiling. Even Jane and Eilonwy were impressed. "Wow, Alice!" said Eilonwy, as she and Jane pulled themselves together, "You look very beautiful!" "And since you have done all your chores and found something nice to wear, you may go to the ball with us." said Jane. Morbucks and Vicky, however, did not like Alice's dress because they thought she was a thief, for they saw that their belongings were sewn on her dress. "Alice Liddell?!" Vicky gasped in shock. "Mommy, Daddy, she can't!" Morbucks added, and she and Vicky panicked as Eilonwy and Jane stepped back in fear. "Girls! Please!" Prince John demanded, and Mirage said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Alice?" Alice smiled, and Mirage and Prince John slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Mirage continued. Alice gulped in fear as Prince John grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Cody added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Prince John said. Alice just smiled. "Don't you think so, Vicky?" Mirage asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Vicky said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her pink beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "What're you...?" Eilonwy and Jane asked in concern. "She is not!" Edmond shouted, marching towards the teenager, about to fight, only to get his tail pulled by Cody. "They're my beads!" Vicky shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Alice. "Oh, no!" Alice exclaimed, clutching her neck. Even Eilonwy and Jane were shocked. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Morbucks yelled, ripping her pink sash off Alice's dress. Soon, Vicky joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Alice sobbed. As Morbucks and Vicky continued tearing Alice's dress, the Wonderlandian girl panicked, crying as Morbucks and Vicky called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Make them stop!" Jane and Eilonwy begged Mirage and Prince John, and they calmly agreed with calm, evil smirks. "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Prince John demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Mirage gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way, except Eilonwy and Jane, who feel sorry for Alice. "Sorry about that, Alice." Eilonwy said, as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly. "Yes," said Jane, turning to Alice and looking at her sorrowfully and sadly. "We are very sorry." Then they walked outside, catching up with Morbucks and Vicky, who were in the carriage. "Hurry along now, all of you." Mirage said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." "Thank! YOU!" snapped Morbucks, as she turned to Alice and stomped her foot on "YOU" before turning her back on her and leaving. Mirage and Prince John turned to Alice, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Good night." As Mirage and Prince John closed the door, Alice gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Cody, Edmond, and the animals watching her. Alice ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Cody, Edmond, and the animals felt sad that Alice had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. On the other hand, Eilonwy and Jane felt sorry for Alice even though they had already left for the ball. Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Somebody's Dress